Still There For Me
by Nixxii-Cullen
Summary: Alice was always going to be there, making it okay. A bit of Fluff. JasperxAlice One Shot.


_Disclaimer: If i owned them, Jasper would be permanently naked. Through All 4 books :) but i don't, so he remains clothed *Dammit* _

This was meant to be a silly little smut fic, but my inner romantic got free, something she doesn't get to do a lot.

Blame the fact that i was listening to Corbin Bleu at the time!

I suggest you listen to 'Still There For Me' By Corbin Bleu , while reading it. Link on profile.

* * *

He punched the tree with all his strength and watched as it splintered and cracked down the middle, the sound echoing through the forest. His frustration grew and he screamed, a loud screeching noise that would have even the strongest of vampires cowering in fear.

He heard her behind him, even though she didn't move. Her unnecessary breath coming out in small puffs in the September air. He couldn't look at her.

He was ashamed.

She had seen this life for them, made it happen when he thought it was impossible. Tonight he nearly threw it all away, because of a lapse in self control. In one second he reverted back to the monster he had been. _that he still was_.

_Lately I've been  
Thinking 'bout  
The things that  
We've been through  
And I don't know  
If I'll be here  
If not for you_

She had made his life complete in so many ways. He knew there was never going to be a time that she wasn't going to be there, fighting by his side, and that killed him.

She _should _be frightened of him.

She _should_ be running away from him.

She shouldn't be walking towards him determinedly.

She shouldn't have placed her hand in his and squeezed it.

But the sick thing was, he was glad. His little pixie would always be there even when he wished she wouldn't be. "Jazz" her voice was like ice in his stomach. It was so calm and collected, almost like she didn't care.

"Give me a minute" she didn't back off. But just stood there, gazing into the darkness with him.

_I had to take  
A little time  
To try to workThings out  
And if you know  
That I have never  
Meant to let you down  
Cause I,  
I wanna tell  
You that I'm sorry  
And I, I_

When the silence got to much, he had to turn to her and look at her. She was perfection to him. Everything about her made him complete, there was nowhere he would go, nothing he could do, without her by his side. The need for her, always, increased to almost unbearable point, and he knew that she could sense the desire radiating from him at this point. But still she stood by him, waiting for him to make his move. Waiting until he was ready. As Always

_Even when I'm not  
Giving enough but I'm  
Taking too much  
You're still there for me__  
Even when I've got  
Nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't do this, he had to have her. There were so many things in this life, so many things in his world, that were wrong, but she made them feel so right. At this moment when he felt his weakest, she made him strong.

He took her in arms, holding her tighter than he normally did. No complaint came from his mate, just an parallel sense of lust and _need_ .

He pulled her to him harder and threw them both at a nearby tree.

Their clothes didn't last long, his mouth covered every part of her.

There was nothing he wanted to miss.

Every part of her perfect unique body, made him want her even more.

_Even when I can't_

_Be there for you_

_You're always there_

_For me_

_Sometimes I know_

_I can be so hard_

_To understand_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me_

_Who I really am_

Her hands wondered over every part of him.

There was no foreplay, no teasing. They didn't need that, they just needed each other.

Without more than a seconds notice, Alice had them both flipped so his back was on the floor, both of them gasping for unnecessary air.

Their was no hesitation with their movements, and they became one, synchronising perfectly.

Alice's lips were at his ear, whispering, 'Let me make it better'. Her hips became more demanding now, thrusting harder and harder onto him.

He could feel himself begin to let go, but she slowed her movements, allowing him to calm down slightly, before picking up the pace again.

He was becoming desperate, he needed this. He needed to let himself go, in a way that wouldn't hurt anyone.

He watched as her head fell back, knowing that she was just as close as he was,. But she was doing this for him, fighting of her own impending climax, in order to satisfy him.

Jasper couldn't do it. He had to show her that he could give her back, what she was giving him.

_Yeah, _

_It's love. _

_Must Be love_

_It's gotta be real love_

_It's gotta be real love_

_Real love... _

Again they changed positions, with him on top now. He looked into her eyes, while beginning to drive into her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and he finally felt her walls clamp around him. She had found her release in him, just like always did.

A few more deep, fast, thrusts and he came too.

They continued to stare at each other, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you" He said quietly, bowing his head, nuzzling into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"I know" was all she could say, for her emotions were more than enough to prove how she felt.

She took his head in her hands, kissing very part of him she could reach.

He knew then, that it didn't matter to her what he did, she would always be by his side.

_Even when I can't_

_Be there for you _

_When I can't be there_

_Even when I can't_

_Be there for you_

_You're always there_

_For me..._

_

* * *

_**Love? Loath ?**

**Tell me People ! **

**Reviews = Love.**

**_Over and Out _**

**_Ms. Nixxii C_**


End file.
